


200

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Posted separately from 'Here They Be Monsters' A poem for 200 episodes





	

Here we go again, down this road, work to do.  
Isn’t it nice to get back to being me and you.  
Where the waters are dark let’s try to see clear.  
Flying through life, high above the grip of fear.  
Secrets already beginning to shroud the heart.  
Trust is newly forged, but it’s a start.  
Inside you’re hurting, losses you will always grieve.  
You can’t solve your problems if you just leave.  
Back home, your mother is waiting, open arm,  
Don’t look for danger if you want to be safe from harm.  
Different ways of dealing, different ways to find.  
Pray for the strength of your body and mind.  
Find the things, the people lost to secrets kept.  
Looking at a passible fate, the story left.  
I’ll keep you safe from any monster out there.  
Dad’s back, already at each other’s hair.  
Take a step back from it all, a simple prank.  
Always been tough, now it’s time to be frank.  
Take the girl just as broken and lost.  
Get the gun, the One, pay all and any cost.  
Work together now, brother and a dad.  
Focus on the mission, before it drives you mad.  
Treading the line between death, life and after.  
In the face of fear and sorrow find the laughter.  
Monsters good, fighting lust for fresh blood.  
Dead awoken by the whim from the mud.  
Find the children, the ones tainted by yellow.  
The fighter, freak with the knives and eyes of doe.  
Caught this time, both under arrest.  
Plans may be formulated, are never the best.  
Virus comes, blood evolves with old ill.  
Hunter comes to kill the freak, again still.  
Keep saving people, other option is not.  
Shield with a lie watch now as they’re shot  
Learn to believe, believe in whatever is real.  
Hurt and dead, revenge will come to steal.  
Tricky business finding who the trick is on.  
Sympathy needed to tell the ghost she’s gone  
Try to find love again, quick and futile.  
Beating Hollywood to try and find a smile  
You finally caught up but the bars won’t hold.  
Mother and girlfriend, a fairy tale now told.  
Your brother falls down, you run to catch.  
Gates open, the Devil’s plan does hatch.  
Hundreds all narrowed down to seven.  
A child not yours now, but when he’s eleven.  
Trouble, havoc, death from one cursed foot.  
Fear of being trapped, buried in Hellfire and soot.  
Family holding on to their precious now dead.  
Don’t double cross if there’s a price on your head.  
Blood flows down as rich and dark as a berry.  
A time now to try to make good and be merry.  
Demon girls lie but it’s always a witch.  
Truth and realization is always a bitch.  
Dying endlessly, days numbering over a hundred.  
Smoke clears, the new player’s on the grid.  
Look at the death from what is a joke.  
Know what you have before it gets broke.  
Time slips away, each second an echoed sound.  
Tear and torn, the artist of the Hellhound.  
Gasp in the world, her air, as you rise.  
Work strong now, your heavenly prize.  
Ghosts, alive, beautiful, breathing, young.  
Monsters have choices, life not already sung.  
Dracula wannabe of their Transylvania.  
Scared of the world, caught in the mania.  
Seals break as he rises to scare.  
On Thursdays we can be doctors to a teddy bear.  
Corruption, not love from her, but poison.  
Stakes so high, right has to this tome win.  
Ghosts living and breathing inside the all.  
Don’t rise so far in case you fall.  
Back then we had to learn to survive in school.  
Go with your heart, not by society’s rule.  
Death comes for you, our dear friend.  
Betrayal was always just around the bend.  
No matter the circumstances you’ll find the way.  
The scriptures written, the way God did say.  
Brother, newly-found, already gone, Adam.  
Vessel, returned, broken, life all but a sham.  
Drugs in the system, demonic detox.  
Kill, sacrifice, and he’s out of his box  
Here he rises now, apocalyptic angel, Devil.  
Horsemen come to wreck as it is their will.  
Look at everything we could all have been.  
Dystopian future, death at the end, twenty fourteen.  
Fake Gods, idols, celebrities, Abe, Hilton, Gandhi.  
Child may be dangerous, a danger to be.  
Ages and lined, days thrown in for chips.  
Revelations at the end of an acid trip.  
Ghosts brought by words to come to the panel.  
Reaper here, waiting, take, Death comes in the canal.  
Can you help, we’re not right in the brain.  
Impending destinies are causing such strain.  
Back in time, parents, missions, Terminator.  
One lust, a famine, a love, one mate per.  
Karen, children, zombies waiting out their graves.  
God isn’t here, can’t look to him to save  
Inebriated angel, falling, he drinks to block.  
Take the brother, a trap set to mock.  
Trickster’s smile fades by the brother, the older.  
Demonic deceptions always behind that smoulder.  
Rally around, Chicago, last to collect ring.  
Legos rattle, initials scratched, sun off the car sing.  
From Hell they rise, stolen from the apple pie.  
Dead walking and they all question why.  
In the war, there’s a hidden weapons store.  
Life is such a constant, never a bore.  
Watch as your brother is turned to a fang.  
Truth comes noisily, it comes with a bang.  
Trust this feeling, unknown, organised mob.  
Employed now, under sulfur, do your job.  
Fight the good fight, fight the fairy.  
Knowing who you can trust is the most scary.  
For the soul, be Death for the twenty four hour,  
In the virgin given rises an age old power.  
See the mistakes pile as memory returns.  
You can’t save the world as it burns  
A world of wives, alpacas, the guy who tweets.  
Family gone now, you have to take the beats.  
Souls have power, tempt fate, un-sink the boat.  
In the ashes, walking in a Western coat.  
She with her children, choking on ash.  
Frantic prayers as loyalties clash.  
Head start now, the walls must break.  
Too late to stop now for any sake.  
He rises now, reborn as a God, the new boss.  
The waters rise and fall at your loss.  
Remember the girl, in the past first kiss.  
Death to come at the hands of she you miss.  
Saving the marriage of witch husband and wife.  
Copy and paste, outbreak in the story of life.  
Trying to build after the last and new fork.  
New partner, trust in this unknown dork.  
High on the sandwich monster goo.  
Run but that reaper is coming for you.  
Move on again, without the father figure.  
New tie, new age, time now to configure.  
Daughter, a fleeting, a girl called Emma.  
Face your fears, glitter in the dilemma.  
Man corrupted, longing after possession  
Beware of this thing, curb your obsession.  
I front of you, reborn, a ghost stands.  
The sword flies, drunken state, into your hands.  
Couldn’t leave, father lives on as a ghost.  
The intelligence this nerd can boast.  
Tablets cry out for the prophet to hear.  
Leviathans try to stop all you hold dear.  
Purgatory opens, come enter, from the neck.  
Gone for a year, you didn’t think to check.  
A mother’s love, auctions her soul.  
Organs given doesn’t make you whole.  
The video plays as her tears stream.  
Being back isn’t fulfilling the dream.  
Hurt at being left, he feels.  
Save prophets, the angel reels.  
Life is more than an illogical carton.  
The serenity, piece you had, gone too soon.  
Angel loses its voice to Heaven’s might.  
To see you laughing, a beautiful sight.  
Grandfather enters, Men of Letter.  
To finally have a home is much better.  
Trying to run, to see the shapes in the fog.  
Love in any form, be it girl or a dog.  
God he may be, passing on his curse.  
Knowing I lost you is definitely worse.  
To heal we concentrate on these freaks.  
Find the home that you truly seek.  
Lost girl who dreams of her mother.  
You’re ill, let me help, my brother.  
Another set of trials, instructions.  
Hell remains open in Heaven’s destruction.  
The only way to save you is to trick.  
Queen ascends again, reborn and slick.  
Human death by the angel blade.  
Here’s your quest, adventure now made.  
You say the words, but don’t believe.  
You want to stay, I need to deceive.  
Pin revisited, from when I was a boy.  
Bucket list: I know you, don’t act coy.  
Burning bright from those empty eyes.  
Another crippling death form our lies.  
To stop the Knight he takes the Mark.  
Beware of the bite, beware of the bark.  
Relationships now strictly business.  
Clean up now from this shattered mess.  
Lives gone, attention I did hoard.  
Mark can be sated, now with the sword.  
For Henry, the sacrifice of Josie Sands.  
Heaven under new management, Scribe’s commands.  
No matter what hurt you can’t just replace.  
New world open, eyes open and brace.  
Queen is gone, throne ready for the King.  
For one man he lets go of the wing.  
In his final words, say that he’s proud.  
The demon, the knight, howls now, loud  
Brash, dependent, he does what he wants.  
Green over black, a smile after the taunts.  
Relax now it’s over, demonic part is done.  
It’s a classic; carry on my wayward son.


End file.
